Product of Our Love
by Chucking4Bones
Summary: Booth and Brennan deal with the consequences of their actions in a very real manner. They must learn that you can't run from love.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Okay, this is my very first fan fic. I hope you Enjoy it. Please be kind. :D It is B&B all the way. Hang in there, it gets better, a lot better.

Ch.1

Today was his wedding day. Hopefully it would be the last time he dared step in front of God and ask him to bless a union between him and someone else. He never wanted to go through this again.

He waited in the little waiting room where members of the wedding party were to get ready. He was the only one in the room. He had been ready for over an hour. He paced like a caged lion and then finally relented and sat down in one of the metal chairs.

Today should be a happy day he knew. It should be one that he would look back on in years to come and make him smile. He wouldn't look back on this day and smile though. He had another day implanted in his heart that made him do that.

This was a new beginning for him, no baggage, no complications, just a new beginning. His bride was getting ready in the next room opposite his. There was much fuss going on about outside he could hear with everyone getting ready. There was no fuss and no fanfare coming from his little room. He didn't even know if his best man had shown up yet.

There was no way he could ask Jack to stand up for him. He probably wouldn't have agreed to it anyway. At the last minute, he had asked Sweets and he had agreed. He was probably out there waiting.

He checked his watch. It was time for him to move out to the front of the church. He wished she hadn't insisted on this to be done in a church. He had really just wanted to go to the courthouse just so it will be legal. He felt like he was being sacreligious holding this wedding in a church in front of God.

He met Sweets at the front of the church and together they waited for his bride to make her appearance. He noticed all of the guests that had turned out. Her father had managed to make this a lavish affair. He had completely gone against his wishes on this.

Sweets patted his breast pocket to show him that he had the rings. Booth nodded his head in acknowledgement. He felt like he was going to throw up.

The music began to play and soon the bridesmaids and flower girls were making their appearance. They walked down the aisle by themselves seeing as Sweets was the only member of Booth's wedding party.

The wedding song began to play and all of the guests stood up. It was time. His bride was coming to him and soon they would be married under the eyes of God.

She looked beautiful, he had to say that. Her gown was covered in lace and the train was very long. Her hair had been fixed and put up. She had wanted to wear the Italian wedding dress but he had said no. She had pouted for a little while.

She carried her bouquet in front of her and he saw that it was filled with daffodils, Brennan's favorite.

He couldn't breathe. Had she done that on purpose? Finally his bride stepped in beside him and gave her bouquet to her maid of honor. The priest began his ceremony.

She was staring at him. Her heart was in her eyes. He felt awful. This was not right. He shouldn't be marrying her, not when his heart belonged to someone else.

Hannah Burley was a war correspondent that he had met while he was in had set her sights on him instantly as soon as she had seen him and never relented. And now her reward for her relentless pursuit of Seeley Booth was paying off. She had taken him to bed after their second date and he hadn't been too hard to persuade. He almost seemed broken when she first met him but she didn't care.

It had been over a year since since he left DC for Afghanistan. Too soon to be marrying he had thought but he wasn't getting any younger. Hannah had wanted him. She loved him and promised to take him as he was. He had agreed to be a faithful husband and a good father to their children. But love? He didn't know if he could ever feel that emotion again.

The priest was still speaking. Booth still had a few minutes in which he could call this off. He shouldn't be doing this not while he was still loving her. His heart was begging him to stop this.

But then he thought about it. While he loved her, she didn't want him. Even after they had shared something that he would never forget, she still walked away. So yes, he was going to marry Hannah. And now this is where his life was starting anew. He had stopped crying every day and had found a way to function each day. Maybe he didn't love her, but she did help him. She numbed the pain. So yes, he was going to marry Hannah.

The priest asked Booth to grab Hannah's hand and to recite some vows. Methodically and completely void of emotion he parroted the words the priest had said. Hannah recited her vows also.

There arose a clamor from the back of the church and Booth's gut instincts told him something was up. He jerked his head to the back of the church and shock cursed through his body. "Bones..."


	2. Chapter 2

Booth saw Brennan being restrained by security and lost it. He hated seeing anyone touch his Bones, let alone like that. He quickly walked off the alter and ran to the back were Brennan was being held back. Hannah tried to grab his hand but he gently shoved it away.

"Booth," Hannah's father said trying to get him to focus on his waiting bride. "They will get rid of her."

Booth ignored her father and walked down the center divider. He clenched his fists when he saw one of guards push Brennan back. "Let her go," Booth growled.

"But .."

"I said let her go," Booth yelled as she grabbed the guard and tossed him to side. He turned to Brennan and his eyes instinctively went soft. "Are you okay," he whispered. "They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"Oh she's fine Seeley," Hannah said getting between Brennan and Booth. "They barely touched her," she said looking at Brennan.

Brennan didn't have time to waste. She needed to talk to Booth and she needed to talk to him now.

Booth couldn't help but notice the dark circles under Brennan's eyes. She looked so tired, yet she was still the most beautiful women in the room. His heart swelled with love for her. God, how he missed her. It only happened once but he missed waking up next to her. He missed making love to her. He just missed being near her.

"Booth," Brennan spoke softly. She tired her hardest to avoid his eyes. They always got to her. There was something about his eyes that just made her weak at the knees. "I need to talk to you."

"Can't you see he is in the middle of something?" Hannah said turning to Brennan. "This is supposed to be our wedding day."

Brennan glared at Hannah and decided to ignore her. She turned to Booth and pleaded with him. "Booth, I would not be here if it wasn't important. Please, I need to talk to you."

Booth could see that Brennan was very upset about something. He could tell it was important. "We can speak in the back." After all the pain he felt when she left, he still didn't have the power to deny her.

"Like hell you will," Hannah yelled. "This is our wedding day Seeley. Let her be."

"Booth…"

Booth turned around and saw Hodgins and Angela walk in.

"You're going to want to hear what she has to say, G-Man," Hodgins said somberly. "Trust us."

Booth grabbed Brennan's hand and guided her to the back of the church. Just that simple touch made his body feel more alive than he had in over a year. "It must be important for you to come down here."

"I'm sorry," Brennan whispered. "If I had any other choice I would not have came but I don't,"

Booth saw a tear cascade down her cheek. It took every ounce of self control he had not wipe it away with the pad of his thumb. What is it? What's the matter?"

"Booth, I'm sorry," Brennan said backing away. "I had no choice. You have to believe that and Angela and Hodgins, they wanted to tell you. Please don't be angry with them. They love you and they-"

"Whoa," Booth said stopping Brennan's rambling. "I don't get what you are trying to tell me. What does this have to do with Angela and Hodgins? Did she tell you what was happening today?"

"Yes but it has nothing to do with today,"

"Okay, then what does it have to do with," Booth said with confusion.

"I'm sorry," Brennan cried. "I'm so sorry but he needs you. We've looked all over but-"

"Bones please," Booth said getting worried. "You're not making any sense."Who needs me?"

"After I left," Brennan paused. "I - I found out I was pregnant."

Booth felt like someone had sucker punched him. She was pregnant. Oh god, he though. What happened to the baby?"Why didn't you tell me," Booth said calmly, a little too calmly. "What happened to the baby? Did you-"

"God no," Brennan interrupted because she knew what he was thinking. "I was already on the other side of the world when I found out. You were in Afghanistan… There was a time… I just…"

Booth's heart began to break. He had a child. And he never knew. "How could you," Booth pleaded for answers. For understanding.

"I'm so sorry. I promise that I have explanations for everything. But you have a son and…"

"Another son," Booth said softly. "What's his name?"

"Lucas," Brennan said with a hint of a smile. "His name is Lucas. Boo-"

"Where is he?" Booth demanded.

"Booth…" Brennan said. "He's the reason I'm here. The only reason I'm here. He needs you."

"What's wrong?"

"Booth he's sick," Brennan cried.

"Sick," Booth whispered. "How? What's wrong with him?"

"Booth he has Leukemia," Brennan said crying even harder. "He needs a bone marrow and you're his last hope. You might not even be a match but he please you have to try. He doesn't have much time."

Booth couldn't grasp everything. He just found out he had a son and now he found out he might die. "Temperance…"

"Booth please," Brennan cried. "I have no right to ask but you're his last hope. He's innocent. He's just 5 months old. I can't lose him. Booth I know-"

"Let's go,"

"Huh," Brennan said looking up.

"Take me to him. I need to see him. I want to help him. I want to see my son, Bones."

**Washington Hospital**

Booth, Brennan, Hodgins, Angela and Hannah had all made their way to the hospital. Angela and Hodgins were relieved that Booth had come back with them. Hannah was pissed because she blamed Brennan for running her day.

"Seeley Booth," Dr. Andrews said coming to the group. "You are the biological father?"

"Yeah he is," Brennan said. "Can we test him right away?"

"That's the plan," Dr. Andrews smiled.

"Can I see him?" Booth asked looking at Brennan.

"We want to test you first Seeley," Andrews said. "We don't have much time,"

Booth nodded and was about to walk back with Dr. Andrews when he saw another man come out of a nearby room. He watched as Brennan ran into his arms and cried. He held her tenderly. He couldn't help but feel a sting go through his heart.

Thanks! Review!

**A/N:** Don't get mad. Things will start to make sense. There are some flashbacks coming up in the next few chapters and that guy that Brennan ran to will be explained.


End file.
